


The Meaning of Sunshine

by Ashida



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 04:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11912919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashida/pseuds/Ashida
Summary: Yuuri finally understands the warmth of the sun on his back and the true embrace of daylight. And Yuuri knows why Victor doesn’t open the curtains or turn on the lights.





	The Meaning of Sunshine

Victor likes to cuddle in the dark, Yuuri notices. He likes to embrace in the silence of their shared mornings off with nothing but Makkachin on the end of their bed and the sound of their hearts beating in tandem.

He never turns a lamp on, he never checks his phone to send light blaring into the room to interrupt their quiet peace, he never gets up to let the new day in before he has to. Victor likes to drag their mornings in the dark out as long as possible. And Yuuri knows it’s because as soon as the light hits them the day isn’t theirs alone anymore. There’s always training, and coaching, and traveling, and worrying about all of the above. 

So they cuddle in their room that’s as pitch as night with their blackout curtains, and only a small promise of day and all the responsibilities it brings creeps in from around the edges. 

Yuuri notices too; that Victor always wakes up first. And on those mornings when he wakes up Yuuri is already gathered into Victor’s arms and held tight against his chest. There’s always warm kisses in his hair and the quiet humming to a tune that sounds a lot like happily ever after. 

It takes a long time for Yuuri to understand. But eventually: he does. In the dark with their dog at the end of the bed and their unspoken good mornings, with the heavy thump of healed hearts and the tune of Victor’s happiness: Yuuri understands. He understands the heat of the kisses in his hair, the spark of Victor’s skin on his. 

Yuuri finally understands the warmth of the sun on his back and the true embrace of daylight. And Yuuri knows why Victor doesn’t open the curtains or turn on the lights. 

Neither of them need those things to see. 

On their mornings off with no alarms to rouse them and no where else he’d rather be: Yuuri wakes up second, but he’s always the first one to speak. He doesn’t turn around, he simply whispers to the dark knowing that Victor can hear him, that Victor is waiting. 

“Good morning, _moyo Solnyshko.”_

And it’s always like dawn breaking even in the darkness as Victor squeezes Yuuri tighter in his arms and smiles against the back of Yuuri’s neck. Victor’s answer is always the same too. He was the one who knew the meaning of it first, the one who taught Yuuri after all. 

“Good morning to you too, my Sunshine.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
